My Confession
by leighann415
Summary: It's the day after Niles & Daphne's so-called date in "First Date."  Niles wants to tell Daphne the truth about who he loves, but can he do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** For those waiting & wondering, I'm still working on my "One Year Later" sequel. This just came to my mind and I wanted to write it. Thanks to Kristen (Kristen3) for editing and her feedback & ideas. And to Andrea (iloveromance) for waiting for me to get it posted! And usual disclaimer goes, I don't own the characters, or have any relation to the show, and so on. Please enjoy! :)

Niles Crane lay awake in bed thinking about what had happened between him and Daphne that night. Daphne overhearing that he was in love with someone…her offer to cook him a dinner for a date he didn't even have…cutting vegetables and singing "Heart and Soul" in the kitchen…and the awfully awkward moment when Phyllis came over not expecting to get treated like she was on a date. It was all so confusing and overwhelming. Not to mention that he and Daphne shared a wonderful meal together and talked the night away. He never got around to telling her the truth, that the woman he was in madly in love with wasn't Phyllis, but Daphne herself. She must be told what really happened. If only he could muster up the courage without making an even more mess out of things…


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, at 1901 Elliot Bay Towers, Martin Crane was trying to find out what had made Daphne so utterly happy. She came home overly cheerful. He knew she had gone to Niles' apartment to help him with his so-called "date." Frasier had filled him in on the details on the ride back to Elliot Bay. Somehow, Martin had the feeling that Niles and Daphne had shared an evening together. Maybe it was the cop in him, but he just wanted to find out if Niles finally dropped the bomb and told Daphne about his feelings towards her.

"Hey, Daph, what happened after we left last night?" Daphne was getting things ready for his daily exercises. He didn't expect to get an answer out of her, but he thought it wouldn't hurt to try.

"That's none of your bloody business," she replied.

"Aww, come on! You can tell me!"

"Listen, old man, I'm not about to say anything. Dr. Crane and I just shared a lovely night together, that's all. Now, let's get going. I know you're just stalling to get out of doing your exercises."

Martin relented. He wasn't about to argue with Daphne now. Besides, if Niles had made his feelings known, he would think that Daphne wouldn't still be calling him "Dr. Crane." He'd have to find another way to get the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Half-caf latte, please." Niles put in his usual order at Café Nervosa the next day. He was so distraught over his situation with Daphne that he forgot to make sure they remembered to put in the whisper of cinnamon he always got. His and Frasier's favorite seat by the window was available, so he went over and sat down. Just as he was starting on his drink, he saw the café door open, and Frasier walk in. He noticed Niles at the table and came over, much to Niles' dismay. As much as he loved his older brother, he wanted to be alone for a while. But he didn't object when Frasier sat down at his table.

"Well, Niles, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd get a cup of coffee before I have a patient." He didn't want to get into the real reason, but Frasier would probably see right through him.

"_Really_? You never really just come here without some kind of excuse. Are you meeting someone?"

Niles sighed. Frasier knew him like a book. "No, of course not. Well, what are _you_ doing here anyway?"

"Oh, just thought I'd get away from the radio station for a little while. It's a complete madhouse over there! Roz and I are doing new promos for the show, and she thinks she's the one who's the expert! She's been running around like she knows everything!"

"And you left her in control?" Niles couldn't help but ask.

"I know, it'll probably an even bigger mess when I get back. I gave everybody a 30 minute break. I'll go get my drink and be right back."

Niles watched Frasier go place his order, which gave him more time to think about Daphne. If he did tell her his true feelings towards her, and she somehow didn't feel the same way, it would just about break his heart. But then again, there have been enough heartbreaking experiences with her since they met that one more couldn't hurt, and at least the truth would be known once and for all. On the other hand, she did say she wouldn't get involved with a man who was separated, and he didn't want to cause Maris to come between them, which she already did anyway, without her knowing. It was all so complicated, he didn't know what to do…and here, he was supposed to be the one with all the answers. Maybe he would confide in Frasier after all.

Frasier sat across from his brother after he got his drink. Niles looked uncharacteristically uptight about something. He hoped he could help him. "Something wrong, Niles?"

Niles just stared into his coffee cup without answering for a few minutes. Then, he looked up and sighed. "It's about Daphne."

_Oh, I think I see where this is going,_ Frasier thought. He looked at his watch to make sure he was going to be on time in getting back to the studio. He didn't want to stay here longer than he anticipated, since Roz was in control. She was perfectly capable of handling things, but with her pregnancy and everything, he was still scared she might take over the whole promo recording.

"What about her?" Frasier asked, as he took a sip of coffee. Nothing like a good cup of coffee from Café Nervosa to perk a body up.

"Well, I'm thinking about letting her know how I feel about her. We had such a great time last night when she was over, but I never got around to saying anything. Oh, I had my chances, of course. But she said something that spoiled the mood somewhat."

Frasier was surprised. Daphne was never one to bring a person down. "What did she say?"

"She said she'd never get involved with a separated man, which is what I am. And I don't want Maris to come between Daphne and me, provided that she feels the same way. I'm just thinking about what I should do."

"Well, if you want my advice, I'd just lay it all out in the open and tell her. If she doesn't seem interested, then at least you told her how you feel."

"That's what I thought, too. And she doesn't have to worry about me going back to Maris. That relationship is _completely_ over. Thanks, Frasier. You've been a big help. I know you have to get back to work, so I'll see you later. I think I'll come by the apartment and tell her tonight. I'm a little nervous about this, though."

Frasier and Niles got up from the table. Frasier touched Niles on the arm reassuringly. "Don't worry too much about it. Just speak from the heart."

"I will. Thank you again, Frasier. I'll be over tonight. Good luck with Roz, by the way."

Frasier checked his watch one more time, and groaned. It was time to head on back to KACL. He never thought he'd actually dread doing a promo for his show.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at KACL, Frasier arrived to find his producer, Roz, surprisingly just sitting in her booth, reading a book on pregnancy. She looked up when he came in. "Oh, hey, Frasier. You're back."

"What's going on? Why are you just sitting here?" Frasier asked her.

"I didn't know the word 'break' meant 'go back to work.' I was waiting on you. You're the star of the show, anyway."

Frasier smiled at the last comment. "Why, thank you, Roz. I know you're just trying to get more airtime in the promo though, but nice try. Let's get back to it, shall we?"

All during the recording of their promo, Frasier couldn't get Niles off his mind. He was planning on telling Daphne the truth _tonight_. After 5 years of having a crush or whatever it was, he was going to make his feelings known. He couldn't help but think, what if he gave his brother the wrong advice, to tell her the truth? What if she didn't feel the same way, and it broke his heart even more? He wished there were time to see how Daphne was feeling on the subject of his younger brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne was in the middle of Mr. Crane's exercises, and her mind was wandering. Did Dr. Crane really love Phyllis? When she thought back to his revelation on who the woman he loved was, she remembered he started to say something different.

"_Her name, just happens to be…Da-Phyllis."_

At the time, she thought it was a funny name, Da-Phyllis. But now, she couldn't help but think that he started to say someone's name that begins with "Da." Who could that be, exactly?

"Hey, Daph, watch it! You're pushing too hard on these muscles!" Mr. Crane exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Crane. Me head must be somewhere else."

"I'll say. You always have a gentle touch. What are you thinking about, anyway?"

"Oh, nothin' important. Um, can I ask you something, Mr. Crane?" Daphne figured maybe he'd know somebody Dr. Crane knew that began with "Da," and it couldn't hurt to ask him.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Well, do you know anybody that Dr. Crane might know whose name starts with Da?"

"Who, Frasier?"

"No, your other son."

"Oh, Niles. No, I can't think of anyone. Well, besides you, maybe. Why?"

Daphne sucked in a breath. _Of course_! Why hadn't she thought of that before? Her own name starts with Da! He couldn't possibly be in love with _her_, could he?

"Oh, no reason. Just thinking about something he said to me yesterday. Let's move on to the next exercise." She would have to ask Dr. Crane about it, if she could get a handle on her own feelings first.


	6. Chapter 6

Niles silently counted to ten before he knocked on Frasier's door that evening. He was still nervous about telling Daphne the truth. He wondered what her reaction might be. If it was the one he hoped for, then he wasn't exactly sure where they'd go from that moment. He'd planned to try to get a few minutes alone with Daphne so he wouldn't be intimidated by prying eyes watching his every move. But with Frasier's apartment, that might be difficult. He was just planning to play it all by ear.

He knocked slowly on the door to apartment 1901. Frasier was expecting him, of course, but a thought suddenly occurred to him. What if Daphne opened the door? He wasn't sure how he'd handle that, if it happened. It was possible, since Daphne often was the one to answer the door. Niles sucked in another breath, and waited. A few seconds later, he saw the doorknob turning. To his relief, Frasier was standing on the other side of the door.

"Hello, Niles. Come on in." Frasier looked at his brother's appearance, which was rather quite dapper, more than usual, just for coming over here.

Niles followed Frasier into the apartment. To his surprise, Martin was nowhere to be found. "Where's Dad? You didn't have to tell him to clear out just for me."

"Oh, he's just soaking in a hot bath. He claims Daphne overworked him today. Don't know what would make her do that," Frasier said, winking at Niles.

"She must have other things on her mind." He looked around, but Daphne wasn't around either. "Where is she?"

"She's just in the kitchen, cleaning up from dinner. I'll tell her you're here. And don't worry, I'll give you two some privacy. I'll just go to my room. I've had a rather trying day, with the promo and everything. It was a nightmare. But I won't bore you with that now. I know you've got other things on your mind. Good luck." Frasier gave his brother an encouraging smile. As much as he had tried to stop this relationship from happening in the past, he was really rather happy for Niles. He hoped this would turn out positively for both Niles and Daphne.


	7. Chapter 7

Niles waited nervously for Daphne to come out of the kitchen. He looked around the room. This was hardly the place to talk out his feelings, but it would have to do. Besides, this was where he had first met Daphne, so it seemed fitting.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Daphne finally came out of the kitchen. She looked beautiful, as always. "Hello, Dr. Crane. Your brother said you wanted to see me?"

She looked rather nervous to Niles, but so was he. "Yes. Would you mind stepping out on the balcony for a few minutes?" It was a sudden flash of inspiration to go outside on the balcony.

Daphne looked outside. "I guess so. It doesn't seem to be raining at the moment." She had a feeling what this was about, but she couldn't help but be nervous at being alone with Dr. Crane, even though he was a very good friend.

She followed him out to the balcony. For a few minutes, they just looked at the Seattle skyline. Niles broke the silence first. "This view is always so breathtaking. I wish I had something like it at my apartment."

"I love coming out here," Daphne agreed.

Niles noticed that she started to shiver. "Here, take my coat."

"Oh, that's all right."

"I insist. I'd feel terrible if you caught a cold because of me."

Daphne reluctantly gave in. "All right. It is a little chilly out here. I did leave me jacket inside." But she suspected the cold had nothing to do with the weather.

Niles put his coat around Daphne's shoulders. He took in the sight of her. She could look beautiful wearing anything.

Daphne watched him looking at her. "I must look a fright, with your expensive coat on."

"On the contrary, Daphne. I was just thinking the opposite."

"Well, I'm glad women don't have to wear these big heavy coats. I could never stand it for long."

Niles smiled at her comment. He knew he was just stalling here. He should probably get to the point soon, before Frasier or his father came looking for them. "Daphne, I have something to confess. It's about last night."

"Yes, Dr. Crane?" Daphne wondered why he seemed so uptight and nervous.

"Well, you know how you offered to make me dinner for my date with Phyllis? The truth is, I didn't have a date, Daphne. Phyllis and I don't know each other. I…was trying to say your name when you asked about my dream girl. I panicked when you asked me and I just said the first name that came to mind. I saw Phyllis in the elevator yesterday morning, so I blurted her name out. It was just by chance that she came by my apartment last night."

Daphne couldn't believe what she was hearing. He must really be in love with somebody. Of course he had a date last night! "Dr. Crane, what are you trying to say?" Daphne hoped that would prompt him to speak his mind.

"Well, Daphne, this is something I've wanted to say for five years now, ever since Frasier introduced you as Dad's new physical therapist. Daphne, I'm crazy about _you_, not Phyllis. She means nothing to me. But you, you're a different story. I l-love you, Daphne."

Daphne was in shock. Dr. Crane, in love with _her_? For real? She had always thought of the Cranes as another part of her family. Besides, she and Dr. Crane came from very different backgrounds. Hers, a poor family in Manchester, and his, a wealthier, more upper-class family. How could this possibly work? "Dr. Crane, be sensible about this. We come from two very different backgrounds. What would happen if both our families came together? You've only heard me talking about mine, you haven't met them yet. What would they think about me getting together with somebody entirely different from them?"

"I don't care what anybody thinks or says, Daphne. I love you, please say you love me, too."

Daphne wondered what her feelings were. Sure, Dr. Crane had always been attentive towards her. But did she really love him like that, or more as a friend? Suddenly she realized that yes, she did care for Dr. Crane deeply. She wanted to know everything about him. She wanted to know what made him happy, or sad. She wanted to take care of him whenever he got sick. She wanted him and only him around when she got lonely. She must love him too.

"Yes, Dr. Crane, I love you too. I truly do." She came closer to him and they shared a kiss, sealing the pact they were about to make.

"Isn't it about time you call me Niles?" Niles asked when they finally broke apart.

She smiled and said, "I love you, Niles Crane." They kissed again. When the kiss ended, Daphne wanted to say something before they headed inside. "Niles, you said before that you've loved me for 5 years. Why haven't you said anything until now?" It was strange, calling him Niles now. But in a way, it seemed fitting.

"I didn't have the nerve to tell you. Then there was Maris of course. But don't worry about her. I'm afraid our marriage is completely over."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Niles."

"I'm fine, really, Daphne. I guess we should go inside and tell Frasier and Dad the good news."

They linked their hands together as they headed inside, Daphne still wearing Niles' coat.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dad, Frasier! Come here for a minute! We've got some news to tell you." Niles said as they walked back inside. Daphne handed over Niles' coat, and Niles set it on the end of the sofa. Seconds later, they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"This better be good, Niles. I was just getting ready to hit the sack!" Frasier exclaimed. When he noticed Niles' coat lying on the couch, he rolled his eyes. "How many times have I told you to hang your coat on the coatrack? Honestly!"

"Oh you and your 'everything in its place' rules! It's enough to drive a person mad. But enough of that for now. Daphne and I have wonderful news to share with you both." Niles looked at Daphne and smiled. She smiled lovingly back. Seeing her smile made Niles' heart soar. He was always be grateful that he finally found the words to tell her the truth.

Frasier and Martin looked at one another, apparently surprised. "Hey, you two, is this about what I think it is?" Frasier asked, momentarily calmed from his annoyance at brother.

Niles nodded. "If you mean, are we together, than yes! I just explained to Daphne the truth about our so-called date last night, and she doesn't hate me for it. In fact, she loves me!" He leaned over and kissed Daphne on the cheek. This would be a night they would remember forever.

Frasier was the first to congratulate Niles. He came over and pulled him into a hug. Martin went over and hugged Daphne.

"This is wonderful news! I'd say this causes for a toast! How about it? I've got a bottle of wine I've been saving for a special occasion," Frasier said.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane…Frasier, I mean." Daphne blushed at saying Frasier's first name. It would take some time to get used to calling the Cranes by their first names. "We'd love it, wouldn't we, Niles?"

"Sure. Why not? Just don't make it one of your famous, long-winded speeches!"

Frasier went over to the bar and got the glasses and bottle of wine. He was extremely happy for Niles and Daphne. He knew how much Niles has wanted her to feel the same way about him as he did about her. He thought of the perfect toast to give to them while he filled the glasses. The earlier squabble over Niles' coat was momentarily forgotten.

"Here we are!" He handed glasses over to Niles and Daphne, and took one for himself. Their dad never liked to drink wine, so he got his own drink of choice, beer.

Frasier raised his glass, and Niles and Daphne did the same, looking at each other with all the love in the world.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach when feeling out of sight for the ends of being and ideal grace. I love thee to the level of everyday's most quiet need, by sun and candle-light…"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Frasier! Just say congratulations already!" Martin burst out.

"Yes, well, congratulations to you both, Niles, Daphne. May this be the start of a beautiful relationship that will last till the end of time."

They all downed their wine, or beer. Niles then hugged Daphne so tightly and he never wanted to let go.


	9. Chapter 9

When the commotion died down, Daphne suddenly exclaimed, "I should go call Roz and tell her what happened tonight. She'll probably be thrilled for us!"

Niles thought it was a bit late to call Roz, but who was he kidding? They wanted to tell the world their news. "Sure. Go ahead, my love."

Daphne stopped on her way to the phone and turned around and smiled at Niles. "What did you just call me?"

"My love. My new pet name for you. If you don't like it, I can come up with something else."

"No, I think it's sweet, _my love_…I like it." She went over and kissed Niles on the cheek. She went back over to the phone and dialed Roz's number. "Hey Roz, guess what?..."

Niles watched as she made the call. Never in his life had he imagined he would be this happy. He deeply hoped that they would indeed live happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
